AFFAIR OF THE HEART
by Deadlyscorpio
Summary: THIS ABOUT HOW SHANE IS STILL WITH CLAIRE BUT IS CURRENTLY DATING EVE TOO. SHANE CANT DECIDE WHO HE WANTS TO BE WITH. WANT TO FIND OUT WHO HE CHOOSES? KEEP ON READING THEN!
1. Chapter 1

Please note: That I do not own any of these's character they all go to Rachel Caine. Shane is currently still with Claire but is dating the other house mate eve.

Eve P.O.V

Chapter 1

Claire. I know it's wrong she is suppose to be my best friend but when I am with him it just feel so right. Michael. Michael. Gorgeous and sweet Michael, I'm hurting him to. He looks at me as if I am the prize instead of the lottery winner. The thud of footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted my thoughts. Feeling as though as if I had just been caught watching porn I quickly stood up. It was Shane walking in giving me that devil may care smile. Proceeding on over to me he stops and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. I sit back down on the couch and he joins me. We are sitting so close that I could hear his heartbeat, leaning in a little bit his lips press against my neck as he starts to kiss me. I moan in his ear. As he begins to move on up towards my lips I stop him, he gives me a fustigating look.

I whispered "aren't they home you know Michael and Claire"

He continue kissing on my neck while saying "well Claire with Myrin and Michael is with Amelia so the house is all ours"

"So let's take this up stairs then" I say in a seductive voice

"Fine with me" Shane says, as he swoops me up from the couch, we head up stairs on the way to his bed room. When we get there and he lays me down gently.

Shane P.O.V

As I lay her down gently I couldn't help but wonder why I was doing this I mean I love Claire I never thought in my life that would be here right now and not to mention with her of all people .

'Shane" Eve says in a hush tone voice

No matter how wrong this was it still felt right, she flipped me over on the bed and leaned me back so she could be on top of me.

"I like a woman who can take control" I said she gives me a seducing kiss in response.

I started to kiss her back, I couldn't stop myself nor do I think I wanted to. We both came up for air at the same time breathing heavily it seem like the deeper and deeper we got into things that I just could not keep my mind off of Claire.

I guess she could read the expression on my face very well cause the next words that came out her mouth were "you are thinking about her again aren't you ?"

I did not know how to respond to that question, so hesitantly I said "umm no"

She moved from on top of me so now so she stood on the side of me "DON'T LIE TO ME" Eve shouted

I sat up and I put both arms around her and said 'there is no one in the world that I would rather be with right now"

There seem like there was a little sign of a smile, but if I did see that it was now replaced with sadness with in "so why are you still with her?" Eve said softly.

I got off the bed and stood up she did the same I pulled her into one of those passionate kisses hoping she wouldn't notice that I did not have a answer for her. I leaned her back into the wall and then picked her she wrap her legs around me, I started to move towards the bed once I got there I gently leaned her back I took off her shirt and toss it to the floor….

PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: That I do not own any of these's character they all go to Rachel Caine. Shane is currently still with Claire but is dating other house mate Eve R. But in this chapter Michael begins to get suspicious of Eve and Shane relationship.

Shane P.O.V

As I toss her shirt to the floor and I get ready to make my way down to take her pants off, I hear a noise from down stairs so I stop and I look up wondering who could that be. But I did not have time to wonder for long because then Eve brings me back to life with her gentile sweet voice as she say "Shane don't stop now" so I did as I was told and I proceeded on taking off her pants…

Claire P.O.V

As I walk throw the door I yell "is anybody home"

I dropped my heavy bag to the floor. No one had responded. So I make my way up to my room and begin to study and Plug in my head phones.

Michael P.O.V

As I emerge through the rectangular entrance of the glass house I shout "Hello vampire in the house in need of his girlfriend EVE" but all I hear is a cricketing sound like if a bed was rocking.

So I run up stair to see if anybody was up there didn't see anyone so I make my way to my room when I get inside I automatically lay down on my bed feeling a little tired just as I was getting ready to catch some sleep I heard a sound so I get up to go check it out….

Shane P.O.V

As I am in her, she curls her feet and arches her back I suddenly stop.

She says "what did you stop for"

"Ok I know I thought I heard something before, but I definitely heard something this time. Oh shit someone is home get dress now" I say

I move from on top of her and I grab my pants from off the floor. Eve goes to gets her shirt from the corner of the room. After we finish getting dressed we tried to quietly tip toe out. But then Michael door started to creep open a little bit both me and eve looked towards the door with a worried expression on our faces. Next thing we knew Michael was coming out of his room.

"What's going on here" Michael said with a confused looked on his face.

Not knowing what to say eve began to stutter "I….ummmmmm…we were….. Ummmmm"

Before eve spilled everything I jump in and say "we were just talking"

Michael eyeballed us for a while not looking to convinced he says "if y'all was just talking then why are y'all so sweaty? And why are your hearts beating so fast."…

Having a little trouble writing the third chapter so Please R&R

Oh and a special thanks to dorothyrichardson


	3. Chapter 3

Please note: That I do not own any of these's character they all go to Rachel Caine. Shane is currently still with Claire but is dating other house mate Eve R. But in this chapter Eve realizes who Shane really wants to be with.

Chapter Three: The games begin

Shane P.O.V

Saving the day here comes Claire, coming out her room. Stunned to see all of us she stops and says

"When did all of y'all get home?"

Hoping the distraction of Claire would stop Michael from coming to a conclusion about what he just saw. But all hope was lost when I seen that Michael was paying no mind to Claire, instead he continued to gaze at us with suspicions. I turned to eve, her face was so sweaty. I could tell she was getting ready to crack under pressure and that's when she blurted out.

"I can't take this anymore me and Shane are….. we are ummm together now" I can't believe she said those words I could not let it go down like this I mean I like Eve but I love Claire so I had to do what I thought was right no matter how bad it hurt the person in the end.

"Eve?" I say in a confused tune

"I saw you crying in the room and I went in there to comfort you, to make sure you were ok, to be there for you as a FRIEND, but there is nothing going on with the two of us. I am so sorry if you took what occurred the wrong way but I LOVE Claire" I say as I go over to Claire and put my arm around her.

Eve P.O.V

This son of a bitch, I can't believe he had the audacity to lie to me in my face, to make me look like a fool ,to embarrass me like I am nothing to him well two can play that game.

"Oh my god you guys actually thought I was serious I'm just messing around why would I ever be involved with a tool like Shane" I said as I flips him the bird.

"I'm taken remember" I say in a seductive voice as I walk over to Michael and present him with a tendering kiss on the lips. I could feel Shane burning a hole in my shirt as he stared down me and Michael. When I came up for air and looked at Shane his eyes said it all jealousness, and resentfulness, in that moment I knew I hurt him like he had hurt me and that's exactly what I wanted.

Shane P.O.V

I had hurt her I knew that, but making me watch as she kissed that blood sucker over there that was an all time low even for eve.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please note: That I do not own any of these's character they all go to Rachel Caine. In this chapter this is about a Shane and Eve romance will they last you tell me?

Chapter four: Things don't last for long why put a title on it?

Michael P.O.V

As I come up for air after finishing kissing Eve I notice something, there was no passion, no lust between us anymore I could feel her slipping away though my fingers no matter what Eve said about her and Shane I knew it was a lie, I knew it was lie since the moment I seen them sneaking out of his room it hurt to know that the love of my life was into my best friend more than she was me but I'm not surprised every girl I that I have ever been with just wound up with Shane in the end anyway. I will never forget the day when Shane stole the love of my life Victoria. He tried to act all innocent and sorry about it but I always knew it made him happy to see that girls preferred him more than me.

(Flash back)

"Hey Michael" Victoria said as she kisses me on the lips.

"Who's your friend?"

I reply as I poke Shane "Him? Oh this is Shane"

He instantly turned around, his eyes met Victoria, has he admired her figure.

"Who is this beautiful girl that has never met me?" Shane says

"Hi my name is Victoria"

"Hi and I'm Mr. Right can I get your number?" Shane says in a charming voice

"And hi I am the boyfriend Michael SO BACK OFF SHANE"I yell agitated

"Well I am sorry to hear that, but call me when you want a real man" he says in a cocky voice as he walks away

"I am so sorry Shane can be a dick sometimes" I say trying to sound apologetic, but I guess that doesn't really work for me.

"It's ok it was actually kind of charming" she purrs watching Shane on the other side of the room, hanging out with a couple of his other guy friends

"Well I got to get to math class so I will catch up with you later." she answers as reaches up to give me a peck on the cheek. I watch her as she walks down the hall and turns but I notice something math class was in the other direction so where was she going? And why would she lie to me? So I start to follow her letting my curiosity take over me. I had became aware of the fact that she had finally stop walking and that she now stood in front of a closet hearing the sound of footsteps heading my way I quickly duck behind the stair case afraid of getting caught by my teacher since technically I was supposed to be in class but then suddenly the footsteps had stop and I heard people talking and the voice sounded very familiar to me to so I peek my head out a little to see who was talking to Victoria and it was Shane he was holding her by her waist and kissing her on her neck then she whisper something to him and he pick her up and she wraps her legs around him and they went inside the closet.

(End of flash back)

Just as I was reminiscing my thought was rudely interrupted by loud screams coming from the direction of eve…

EVE P.O.V

After I finished kissing Michael I felt all kinds of emotion guilt for leading Michael on like this, to make him think I still love him but I clearly don't. And then there's Shane, who played me to cover up his ass. He broke my heart. My best friend just stood there all oblivious and still. She so naïve that's why she shouldn't be with him, I should I know how to give it to him like a big girl. Tuh I love him, I deserve him. With a hallow scream and I slammed the door I plopped on my bed and began to wallow.

Shane P.O.V

No matter how upset I was at eve, I knew after seeing her so upset that I had to make sure we was ok.

"I am going to see what going on with her ok" I say looking straight in to Claire eyes searching for a reaction all I saw was nothingness. Not waiting for a response I head over to Eve's room. I knock on the door.

"What" Eve shouts obviously still angry

"Open the door it's me Shane"

"You're the last person I want to see right now" that hurt but I desired it and I knew I did.

"Please just let me in we need to talk" I pleaded as I heard footsteps start to approach, soon the door was open and me and Eve stood face to face. I knew she had been crying because her black make up was ruined. It destroyed me to know that I was causing those tears.

"Can I come in" I whispered, she didn't answer me she just left the door open and made her way to her bed I took that as the indication that I could come in. I closed the door behind me it was silent for a couple of minutes until she spoke at last.

"I always knew" she said

"Knew what?" Trying to understand what she meant by that.

"I knew that when the day came, where you had to choose between me or Claire that you would choose her" she responded softly.

"But foolishly I thought it would be different, I wanted to believe that you would choose me even though in the back of my mind I knew that could never happen but I still kept my hopes up, just to be let down "she kept her head down the whole time as she said those words to me. I had to say something to her to prove that those words weren't true.

"Do you want the truth" she got up off the bed

"No I don't want the truth I need the truth Shane if we're going to make this work between us, do you know how much you hurt me? Do you know how much you humiliated me out there" she hissed! As she pointed to the door

"Are you going to listen to me or are you just going to scream at me" I groaned

"Yes I know I humiliated you out there but I did it for us it was too soon to be telling Claire about what was going between you and I"

"Oh really it looks like you did it for you so you could save your sorry ass" she hisses again but louder getting her point across. I smile my devil-may-care smile and said truly meaning it "I love you"

I step closer to her so that now I could almost hear her heart beat I knew she wanted me she couldn't resisted me I put my hand on her face and lightly brushed it, she wanted to stay strong willed but she couldn't she was superman and I was her kryptonite.

PLEASE WITH A EXTRA CHERRY ON TOP R&R

Oh yeah and I special thank you to dorothyrichardson


	5. Chapter 5

Please note: That I do not own any of these's character they all go to Rachel Caine. In this chapter Claire starts to become skeptical of Eve and Shane relationship.

Chapter five: suspicion.

Shane P.O.V

Eve looks down at me, biting into her bottom lip. I can't help but gaze at her body. My lips curve as my tongue slides from my mouth into the sweet juices that is her beautiful women hood God, she tastes divine. I wonder what she would feel like from the inside, my throbbing men hood touching every sweet spot within her.

I am the one man in all the world that gets to touch her in this way, I always wanted to be with her. A gasp erupts from her mouth, making her breasts jiggle in anticipation. She just needs to be touched here... She'll climax in no time.

I stand, my pants are pushed to my ankles and I grab hers to leverage. "Oh, take me, Shane," she whimpers and I can't help, but answer with a nod. I whimper with her when we become one and a smirk crosses my lips while a wide grin crosses hers. "Eve," I whisper as my hips move along her beautiful body.

I move my hands to her beautiful beasts, caressing them smoothly. She is just so gorgeous. I lean down; kiss her neck, her collarbone, her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her lips. "Oh, Shane," she whispers against mine. I smile. "Beautiful eve," I say back, holding her breast in one hand while the other smoothes out her check.

She looked into my eyes and we really became one. Our eyes connected and we remembered everything. From the day we meet all the way to now. She was definitely my one and only. I said to myself then another thought capture my mind (my one and only) but what about Claire.

"My beautiful Eve," I whispered again. Her hips writhed beneath mine as we both reached our climaxes. She was a beautiful, living source. She was my moving heart. "Shane," she whimpered her back arching so her breasts pressed against my chest. "My Shane," she whimpered and kissed me once more

As our climaxes ended together, just as they had begun together, "I love you, Shane Collins," she whispers.

Realizing how long I have been in Eve's room I quickly move as I pulled out of her arms I stood up and put on my pants and walked out the door.

Leaving Eve's room I realize just how much I love her. The shape of her lips. The way her face crinkles when she's thinking real hard. The way she looks at me. Her body the way it curves in all the right places. How she always knows what to say and when to say it. How she loves me utterly and completely.

But there is still another side of me that bring me towards Claire making me still want to be with her making me still want to continue this whole thing that we have. My attention got pulled away as eve comes out her room and say "hey" in a flirtation way.

"Hey" I reply

"So don't forget to tell Claire that it is her turn to cook and that I rented her favorite movie"

"Ok I will go to her room and convince her to make her famous taco"

"fine with me" she say as she makes her way down stair and I head over to Claire room and knock on the door….

Claire P.O.V

As I sit in my room I start to wonder why Shane and Eve have been acting so weird lately I was getting the feeling that they are hiding something for me but that thought got pushed aside when I heard a knock at the my bedroom door.

"Who is it" I yelled

"It's me Michael" not putting no real thought to why he was knocking at my door I get up and open the door for him.

"Hey come in" Michael walks in all tense I could tell he had something on his mind

"Ok I don't know how to say this or even for that matter that I should be telling you this but" he paused for a minute

"Go on" I say wondering what Michael has to tell me….

Michael P.O.V

"I think….. I think…"just as I was getting ready to lay it all out on the table and tell about my suspicion that I have been having for weeks now on Shane and eve relationship a knock at Claire's door startles me….

Claire P.O.V

"Hold that thought for one second" I say frustrated at the fact that someone is knocking on the door I walk over to the door and it was Shane

"What do you want" I say obviously still annoyed.

He peeks his head though the door a little bit and then says "Oh I am sorry am I interrupting something here"

"Actually….."I say before I was rudely interrupted by Michael as he cuts me off

"Actually you aren't I was just getting ready to leave" Michael says

"But didn't you want to tell me something" I say

"it wasn't important" he say but I could clearly tell he was lying

"You sure" I say in hopes he would still tell me what was on his mind

"Yeah I'm good" he says as he walks out my room

"Yeah Claire sorry about that but I didn't know you and Michael was having a conversation" Shane says apologetically

"It's alright but what did want any way?" I say curious to know what was so important that he just had to come and disrupt the conversation between me and Michael

"I was wondering since it's your turn to cook if you could make your famous taco please and oh yeah eve rented your favorite movie we could all watch it together" I begged

"Ok" I say as we start to head to the kitchen where we found eve.

"Hey Claire bear was Shane successful in convincing you to make your famous taco"

"Yeah he was" I say as I walk over to the refrigerator and start taking out my ingredients.

Eve P.O.V

Claire did it once again dinner was delicious. But dinner was not important right I mean how can I have that on my mind when I couldn't stop thinking about what had just accrued between me and Shane.

"Everybody lets watch the movie" Claire shouts

Shane trails behind Claire lingering his hands on her waste. Michael glides over the stairs as he says

"Hey I heard we are watching a movie"

Shane looks at me I can almost feel him eye fucking me as he heads towards my direction. Oh my god is he going to kiss me?I thought to myself. I could hear my heart beating so loud is he really going to this in front of everybody right now but then all hope was shatter as he comes towards my ear and whisper

"Sit next to Claire"

Yup I should have known just another cop out so people won't get suspicious if we sit next to each but I guess this is all worth it so we can be together in the end so I nodded ok and quickly call Claire over to sit next to me.

10 minutes into the movie my arm feels irritable so I draped my arm around the couch.

Shane P.O.V

With Claire sleeping on my shoulder and having Michael just gone up stairs it seem like only me and eve was the only ones still up just as I was about to leave I notice eve's arm draped over the couch I do a fake yawn and put my arm over the couch too eve looks up at me and gives me a small smile in response while moving her arm closer to mines I scoot closer to eve but at the same time making sure that I don't wake Claire who is in between us eve starts to play with my finger behind the couch until I finally intertwine them

Michael P.O.V

My heart shattered Staring right at eve and Shane as they held hands behind the couch I didn't want to believe it but I always knew deep down inside what was going and this is all the proof I needed now

I would like to know what you thought so Please R&R


End file.
